Chronicles of Myia
by Oathbreaker
Summary: Myia is a very independant teenage mithra, having lost her father years ago. Discovering the past of her father, she will also unleash a terror that may bring about the end of days. Another chapter, more delays.....no surprise
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok so here's the deal. I write my prologue and see what the reviews are like. Then from those I decide if I continue. Get it? Got it? Good! Down to business…

Chronicles of Myia : Prologue

In the year of 574, Vana'diel faced an outburst of the beastmen of each nation. This was not very common but not unheard of either, that was until there came fiercer and more combat worthy beastmen emerging from the depths of their lairs. Unknown creatures of terrible strength. The free peoples lost ground as they slowly began to lose each outpost until they were kept up in the very city they had began with. The guards and adventurers of each nation were given the task of defending their keep, lest the beastmen toppled the walls and lay waste to the city and its residents.

"Knights of San d'Oria!" The rousing voice of the Elvaan Captain called his troops, restoring their dwindling courage. "Oaths you have sworn for your city, for your people, for you King! To serve and protect the royal family and the city!"

The knights and adventurers of many races cheered valiantly, waving swords or bows in the air. The captain raised his hand again to silence the crowd.

"Let there be no fault in your heart or your sword and take down these foes that threaten our existence. They show us no mercy …so we shall respond in kind!" More cheers. "Now… show your valour and defend these walls for King and country!"

Amongst the encouraging shouts of the soldiers, there stood a single male Mithra. Rhazua Fhli, tall, broad and a good charm with the women. He wore simple scale mail armor and wielded a strong iron sword and shield, crafted with his own skill. From his pocket he produced out a green beret, brought it to his face, whispered a silent prayer and donned the cap. In his head, he recalled his three year old daughter's voice.

'_Daddy, you'll come back, right? You'll show those bad beastmen who's the best then you'll come home! Promise?' _

'Myia … I'll come home to you…I promise.' He thought. A tear escaped his eye, but he suppressed his feelings and concentrated on his duty. The smashing upon the doors continued, coming as hard and fierce as ever. Finally, the gate could hold no more and it gave way, allowing a horde of beastmen into the walls of the city.

"Volley!"

The voice of the captain rang out clearly and a hail of arrows whistled through the air and impaled the first few rows of the vile creatures. Yet still they flooded through the gate unhindered, moving closer and closer to the line of soldiers. Reason had abandoned Rhazua in that fleeting moment, all he cared for was at his home. He clashed his sword and shield together as he ran toward the advancing lines of the fearsome creatures.

"MYIA!"

A teenage mithran girl woke up startled and sat up instantly in her bed. She could feel a light sweat across her forehead. She slowly wiped the sweat off of her before lying back on her comfy, cherry blossom quilt. 'It was a dream…nothing more.' She thought.

Her bedroom door opened slowly as she saw the silhouette of her mother entering. "Are you alright Myia? I heard your voice again." She spoke softly.

"Yeah mom its ok. Just a … nightmare again."

"Well if you're sure dear." She quickly left the teenager to her thoughts, for she knew better than to disturb her.

Myia's ears twitched instinctively, making sure her mother was still not at the door, before stretching her tall figure and tail and moving toward the open window.

She had slick brown hair tied up tightly in a pigtail at the back, now swinging gently in the breeze. She wore soft pink pyjamas that had a small chocobo stitched onto the bottom of the right leg and on the left of the chest. This was her casual wear if she was ever in the house, as it was extremely comfortable to be in. But she always preferred items of clothing that were a bit revealing, tank tops being her favoured item of apparel. Her mother would always disapprove but despite the nagging she still wore things like that.

But her most striking feature was her eyes. Her eyes were crystal clear pools of blue that twinkled marvellously whenever she felt content. This trait had been greatly admired by several boys who would always try to sweep her off her feet. Of course, they always used the wrong broom and would end up being thrown into the sea.

Sitting on the edge of the window, Myia began to twirl her tail between her fingers and began to sing a calm quiet melody that she would often sing when she felt alone or depressed, like a lone wolf howling in the moon. She could feel tears escaping her eyes as she wiped them away with her free hand.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Myia! Get down here. Breakfast is ready."

Myia awoke to the luscious aroma of meat mithkabobs and rubbed her eyes, yawning. She raised her head to take in the unique smell and felt her stomach growl. She always had a massive appetite, but never seemed to gain any weight. Maybe it was the fact she loved to swim a lot in the temperate waters of Kazham.

Stumbling down the stairs, Myia yawned loudly but unfortunately failed to see the obstacle in her way which she bumped into.

"Have you made your bed? What about your curtains? And don't say you're wearing that!" Yhun Fhli was looking disgustedly at Myia's attire.

Yhun was a very firm but fair mother. She was much akin to her daughter in stature and shape just with a few extra wrinkles, with sleek brown hair bunched together at the sides of her face, and charming blue eyes. Her clothing was extremely odd for someone that old. Instead of wearing repetitive flowery dresses or something similar like some of the mother mithras did, she wore red bikini top and bottoms, along with an undersized red loincloth. She took an extremely odd fashion to the rules of clothing. Instead of nagging about extremely revealing clothes, like many stereotypical mothers, she would insist on wearing revealing clothing to the highest degree when possible.

"Yes, yes and no. I'm not planning on going anywhere today until I've had breakfast. Is there many kabobs left?"

"Yes. Oh Ethan stopped by this morning, asked if you might be out later at his. I said yes."

"Oh …. Ok" Her ears twitched a little as she continued into the kitchen.

Ethan was Myia's close boyfriend who had a habit of always stroking her tail, admitting he took an extreme liking to it. He was a tall, spiky black haired Hume, who was charming and very optimistic, always cheering Myia up when she needed it most. The details of how they met were sketchy, but it seemed the main place was partying in Yuhtunga.

Myia's eyes saw the plate filled with the kabobs and she felt her stomach growl. Grabbing the plate, she smiled slyly and started to eat the many kabobs. While indulging herself, she began to think back to last night and she felt a shiver stretch down her spine and into her tail, making it twitch violently and hitting her on the head.

Her deep thoughts made every possibility as to what had happened. The city was San d'Oria, she could tell that, but the beastmen? And the mithra? It was a male, not unheard of, but very rare. There were many rumours as to what happened to them, but none seemed even slightly plausible. Of course, she felt confused and so decided to concentrate on getting ready and going to Ethan's.

* * *

"Ethan, get down here! Your cat girl isn't gonna wait all day for you!"

Ethan ran down the stairs, in casual Hume clothing, hitting his annoying twin brother on the way. "She's not a cat girl, she's a mithra!"

"What's the difference? They've got tails and ears. And why did you choose a mithra? There are some great girls I've seen in some taverns in Jeuno and Bastok."

"That's probably 'cos they're pro-," Ethan paused as he opened the door. "Oh, hi Myia! How's my favourite girl? Still tired? You look stunning." He saw she was wearing her usual blue revealing bikini and loincloth. He preferred it when she was like this, he could sneak some looks at her near bare chest.

"Heh. I'm good thanks. Yeah still a little tired but I'll probably feel more awake if you…" Before Myia could say it, Ethan grinned and his hand swept around her and stroked her tail gently. She felt a tingle rush up her spine as she shivered and felt more awake instantly. "Hm…Thanks. So, what did you want?"

Ethan smirked as he explained his plans. "Well, I was planning to go to Jeuno. I wanted to take you shopping and maybe we can grab some coffee or something?"

"Sure, sounds good. I'll just go back and get some gil."

Minutes later, they were boarding the Kazham – Jeuno Airship. Its engines spluttered to life, coughed and wheezed, before lifting the airship off into the distance. Myia sighed passionately, looking down at the passing land of East Sarutabaruta. Ethan looked at her, her mind seemed occupied. He came over and hugged her lightly.

"Something bothering you?"

"Well…I had a dream last night. Maybe I can tell you later…I just need to think a little. Ok?"

"Sure. Maybe this will help?" Again, Ethan stroked her tail. She purred slightly, closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

After a short time in the air, their feet were firmly on solid ground and they were walking along the extravagant and crowded streets of Jeuno. However, they failed to see the shadowy figure lurking in the shadows of the streets, watching them with sinister eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ethan, can we rest a bit? My legs can't keep up with you and I'm really tired…" Myia was struggling to keep up with the long strides of the Hume. It was late in the afternoon and the two had been wandering around, Myia especially liked to look at the Ru'Lude Gardens.

"Oh come on! The airship's about to leave!"

Ethan turned on his heels making Myia bump into him, and he picked her slender frame up with ease, supporting her on his chest, one hand under her knees the other on the top of her back.

"Huh what! HEY! Put me DOWN! Ethan!"

In a brief second he saw down her loose top and he grinned, breaking into a run, legs barely failing under the weight of the mithra as well minor purchases in some bags. They were still quite a little way from the checkout, and the airship was leaving a few minutes.

He rushed past the individuals in the street, briefly stopping to apologise after knocking over a taru ("Owie-wowie. Watch where you're going!") before sprinting through the crowds again. The checkout was just in sight, but unfortunately a hooded and cloaked figure stepped out and knocked into the rushing Hume. Ethan fell onto the figure, while the mithra went flying over the top of them both, landing on her backside several feet away from them. The man instantly burst out in anger, shouting madly at Ethan.

"HEY! Watch it you kid! Here I am walking calmly in the street minding my own business, and you come along and knock me over! You kids should use your eyes next time!"

Ethan ran over to Myia, quickly checking she was ok, before beginning to retrieve the bags of shopping items. "Look I'm sorry, but you stopped in front of me. You walked in front of me, purposefully!"

"Just say sorry and go. We're gonna miss the airship." Myia looked frantically at the two arguing, and glanced to the checkout. Two minutes. "Come on…"

"Ok, ok sorry. Look we have to go." Ethan had managed to pick up the bags and stood up, turning away with Myia. The man sighed deeply.

"Hmm….the audacity of youth." Instantly, the figure sprang forward and shoved into the two again, knocking them clear off the ground. Ethan stood up, gritting his teeth and whirled around, fists tightly clenched. But the man was gone, no longer in their sight.

"Huh? Wait a minute…wasn't he…"

"Ethan! Come on, we're gonna miss it!" Myia screamed after her boyfriend, before the two resumed their rush to the checkout.

They hastily paid their boarding fee and arrived on the airship, both panting heavily. At that second, the airship spluttered to life and heaved off of the dock water. Myia flopped onto the deck, her knees buckling after all of the walking and running. Ethan managed to stay upright, placing the bags onto the floor next to Myia. She eventually talked to Ethan after clean air filled her lungs once more.

"That was…too close. I wonder who that man was anyway. Very rude…probably racist like your brother, no doubt. Saw me and just thought…" Myia began to chatter on about this, but Ethan paid little mind to what she said. He was contemplating about the man also, but more on the fact of who he was.

'But…all the friends I once had are…nah it can't be. I can't forget…what happened to them.' In his head, he could hear the terrible clashing of swords, his darkest memory he would rather like to forget. But before he could recall his memory, much to his relief, Myia began to shout at Ethan.

"Ethan! Are you even listening? I thought guys weren't this bad at listening. Why don't I just talk to a wall…?" Myia shot a piercing look at Ethan. His hand reached around for her tail, but she saw it coming. Grabbing his wrist with one hand, the top of his arm with the other, she swung him around using her legs to trip him up. He fell to the floor with a grunt, surprised at the fact she had overpowered him. "Just 'cos I'm a mithra, doesn't mean I'm that weak. Pay attention and I won't do it again!"

The dazed Hume stood up, massaging his wrist slightly, looking bewildered at the mithra. "It's not like normal mithra to be that strong. Where you get it? Passed on in the family or something?" Myia turned away, silent. "Myia? Is there…something wrong? Myia?"

"My father…he…" Myia felt a tear stream down her cheek. This was clearly a touchy subject she had rarely mentioned "He was the best warrior on Kazham. I never knew him much; he left me and mom when I was about 3 years old. I never saw him after that… He was-"

"Rhazua Fhli. Am I correct?" An elderly male Elvaan had paced out from under the leather tarp. He had a bright red jacket, bearing the mark of San d'Oria, and very creased white slacks and plain leather boots.

Ethan stood up, eyeing the stranger suspiciously. "An elvaan? Humph. What brings you here?"

"What has brought me here? A promise." The stranger chuckled. "Please, set aside the fact I am of San d'Orian blood. I know our cities are at each other's throats given half a chance, but to be honest I'm a bit fed up of the stiff necks of the elvaan." He laughed again, more heartily then ever.

"So who are you?"

"Loubier Pares. Ex-captain of the Guard of San d'Oria. Perhaps I can fill you in more about your father…"

A/N: Ok sorry about long update but I've been sooooo busy. Maybe I can get back on my feet now.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loubier pulled a hipflask from inside his jacket, took a small swig and replaced it. "So, you want to know about your father?"

Myia looked intently at the elvaan, ears slightly raised. This was the first person, apart from her mother, to know about her father and actually say something. Myia was told very little about him, about why he was such a good warrior, why he was stronger than usual mithran hunters, how and why he disappeared. Most of it all was a mystery. She was keen on hearing it. "So…how did you know my father?"

"Well…it is quite a tale to tell. Perhaps if I start from the reason he came to me first."

_Firesday, Port San d'Oria, Year 574, 4 days before beastmen assault_

Rhazua stepped off the airship, very glad his feet were upon solid ground again. 'Blasted machinery…can't see how people like the damn things…' He grumbled. As he walked through the crowds of soldiers and residents, he felt many eyes burn into his back. He disliked the fact that very few people had seen male mithran warriors before. They were very capable, and able to take care of themselves when they needed it. But Rhazua was different. He had power and skill to rival even the mightiest of warriors, whether they were Elvaan or Galkan.

From the sky he heard a powerful voice, which gave Rhazua a fright. "All soldiers and adventurers, report to the Chateau immediately."

Rhazua looked confused. Though he had travelled far, he had not set foot into San d'Oria as he had a natural dislike of elvaans. He had to stop and ask directions to a passing soldier. "Excuse me, I'm looking for..."

"The Chateau? Follow me." The soldier snapped. He had clearly taken an instant dislike to the foreigner. Rhazua followed him silently. He gazed at all of the marvellous buildings that passed by, all elegant and royal. San d'Orian residents were highly respectable and obviously demanded a good treatment. There were few people walking about the streets, only soldiers and adventurers. This was clearly a time when tension ran high and normal people were scared to go into the streets for fear of a sudden assault.

Before long, they arrived at the Chateau the soldier grunted before making his own way through the crowds. Rhazua sighed and shook his head. 'Stuck up…' he thought.

"Rhazua! Hey, over here!"

Rhazua spun around, glancing through the crowd for the source of the voice. But he saw nobody. Again he heard the voice. "Down here Rha!" So he looked down and laughed as he saw the miniscule taru jumping frantically next to his leg.

"Lightning! My friend, how are you? 3 years is it?"

Lightning was a very short female taru, always cheery and bright. Although her real name wasn't actually Lightning, she had obtained her alias from her unnatural speed and grace, leading her towards the path of a thief. She was decked out in noct gear and wielded 2 keen daggers, each hanging loosely from her belt. Her fiery red hair was tied up tightly on the top of her head with what looked like chopsticks.

"I expectaru. Yes I've been very well."

"Keeping out of trouble?"

"Well…you recall the theft of that rare item a month ago…?"

"My lips are sealed," he grinned "so what's your business now?"

"Well I gave up being a mercenary a while ago. So I looked towards crafting. I'm gonna try to open up my own shop too."

Rhazua tried to hold back a laugh. He couldn't believe the once proud and deadly mercenary taru was becoming soft.

"It's true," the taru crossed her arms and gave Rhazua a piercing look ",but I have to go. My friend Naruko is about to give me more lessons. See you soon."

"Alright. Soon, like 3 years soon." Rhazua joked.

"No no. I'll be fighting too! You must know, wherever there's a battle I'm there! I just have to miss this" Lightning waved goodbye before weaving her way through the legs of he soldiers and adventures. Rhazua waved in return, but felt his stomach growl. As he reached for his knapsack, the same powerful voice rang out.

"Soldiers and adventurers. Please arrange yourselves in order of race. More instructions will be given shortly."

Instantly, the quiet bustling crowd became like a stampede of mad sheep. Rhazua had to weave in order to avoid being knocked over. Eventually he found a large group of mithra and decided to wander over there. He exchanged brief welcomes and pleasantries, before he heard the same voice.

"Now, a San d'Orian soldier will come around and select some people he sees fit from each race. If you are picked, you will follow all orders given by that soldier! Failure to comply will result in immediate discharge."

Several soldiers came out and picked about ten of each race. The lines slowly thinned out, and one by one all of the other mithra left Rhazua. He began to feel racism was coming into it all. Finally, a soldier came over and looked at him.

"Come with me! I will be your new captain, Loubier Pares."

Rhazua nodded lightly.

"You! Don't you know who that is!" another elvaan solider shouted. "This is the Captain of the Guard! Show some respect you dog! Or should I say, cat." He sniggered.

Rhazua remained silent, eying the soldier.

"Didn't I tell you…" the guard raised his hand to strike Rhazua "to show some respect! You'll pay!" Before he could land his blow, Rhazua grabbed his wrist, swept around the soldier and forced the soldiers arm onto his pack and pushed up. The elvaan struggled but couldn't escape the grip. So instead he elbowed Rhazua's face, making him lose his grip on the arm. The elvaan took this chance, spun round and swung a fist. But this was intercepted by Rhazua again, and in a flash the solider fell on the floor. He looked towards the Captain.

"C…Captain? Aren't you…"

But Loubier laughed. "I haven't seen such prowess in many years. You remind me of when I was younger. Tell me, what's your name?"

Rhazua turned to the Captain.

"Rhazua. Rhazua Fhli."

"Hmm…aren't you…yes. A male mithran warrior? What are you doing out of your hometown?"

"I wanted to help. To protect my family, sir."

"Really? Well follow me. You'll be put through some basic training, just so we're sure you aren't rookies. Though I doubt you need to prove yourself for a second time." Loubier smiled, but looked over to the soldier still on the ground and became stern. "What are you waiting for, an invitation? Get back to your post soldier!"

The soldier looked startled, but picked himself up and saluted. "Y…Yes sir…" He walked off in a hurry.

"This way, Rhazua." Loubier led Rhazua to the doors of the chateau, which opened slowly. "Welcome, to Chateau d'Oraguille."

Rhazua looked at the marvellous sight that was laid before him.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow….now that was a long update. But I've been soooo busy at school and could not squeeze in much time for my fic. So hopefully I redeem myself with this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

The whole building was decorated in a wide assortment of the finest and most expensive furniture, with exquisite marble floors, shining brightly as the light danced over its surface. There were several guards at their posts, security clearly tighter out of fear of invasion. Loubier lead Rhazua past all of the wonders of the chateau, into the gardens.

These gardens were also a thing of beauty, full of exotic and colourful flowers and plants of all sorts. The displays of the flowers were set around the paths, as well as around a small square in the centre. A lovely aromatic scent filled Rhazua's nose, as he basked momentarily in the gardens splendour, but was quickly snapped out of his dream by the strict voice of Loubier.

"This way, Rhazua. You need to have basic training along with the rest of my troops, just to make sure you rookies aren't all that green. General tests with swords, shields, bows and other weaponry. There's even some hand to hand test, but that's optional of course. If you're interested it's in 5 minutes, separate to the main tests."

Rhazua thought for a moment. He was quite a skilled warrior, and expanding his knowledge of hand to hand in a fight would be useful. Even though he was good already, a little more practice couldn't hurt. Mind set, he turned to Loubier. "Mind of I join in the hand to hand?"

"Of course, this way." A smile crept on Loubier's face as he led Rhazua again past corridors and rooms of elegance. Again, Rhazua couldn't help but look at the extravagance. His eyes were torn away again as Loubier stopped abruptly. "Well here we are, I'll be ready in a minute."

Rhazua looked at Loubier, surprised. "Huh? What, you take these lessons?"

"Of course. I'm quite proficient. Just wait over there with the others."

Rhazua made his way over to a small crowd, walking slowly as he observed them. Many were just low to mid level of skill, judging by their gear. They were chattering nervously, some boasting about their skills, some showing moves to others. They all stopped as Rhazua was within a few steps of them, all eyes set upon him.

"What am I, an alien? Stop staring…" Rhazua spat, looking disgusted at the crowd. Some gave him evil looks; some just turned away and chatted more. One in particular stepped out and stood face to face with Rhazua, his chest bulging and his eyes glaring.

It was a Galkan monk. He was a considerable sight shorter than normal galka, an obvious point. Robed in usual monk gear, he looked no different from any other. The monk swiftly threw a punch at Rhazua, reacting only at the last second by ducking under the blow as he felt the rush of the attack over his head. The monk look surprised as he saw the male mithra had avoided the blow. But he regained his confidence and punched downwards. Again, Rhazua reacted at the last second, rolling sideways and stood up. Another swing of the fist, another dodge. But Rhazua grabbed the chunky arm of the galka, brought him in whilst pressing the monks hand down to his wrist. He kneed the galka as he was brought in and landed a heavy blow to the back of the monk's neck. Finally, he grabbed the dazed galka and threw him back, tripping his leg. The ground beneath them shuddered as the galka toppled, grunting in pain.

"You're pretty quick for a galka, I'll give you that. But I don't suggest you pick fights with anyone at random. What's your name?" He offered a hand to the downed monk.

"Urgh…It's Snake Eye. But I prefer Snake." He accepted Rhazua's hand and felt himself lifted from the ground almost effortlessly. "Sorry about…"

"It's nothing. As long as you still don't hate me for who I am. I'm Rhazua."

* * *

"Wait…my father befriended a galkan monk? From what I heard, he just didn't like the company of other races." Myia looked puzzled at Loubier, twirling her tail between her fingers from hearing the intriguing story.

"Yes well sometimes even the fiercest of enemies can become out friends the next day. It all depends on the times. Why, those two became quite close."

The airship had long since boarded at Kazham, as the sun was now setting in the horizon, leaving a delicate pink sky with thin wispy clouds. The three were sitting in a café, the couple quietly sipping their piping hot Windurstian tea whilst hearing the story unfold; Loubier had refused what drinks there was to offer except the flask he still held. Myia had managed to catch a faint smell of sweet berries when he had lifted the top off once, and she had momentarily thought about it.

Ethan had remained very silent ever since the tale had begun. He was speculating many things, some not only about Rhazua and his story. Still the thought of the cloaked person before had been haunting him, and part of him wished to follow the mysterious man. It seemed very odd that such a concealed figure would blatantly step out in front of him.Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and held back a gasp. 'What…? I haven't hurt my chest recently…' he thought. As he checked his bruise, his mind suddenly snapped. 'My pendant…it's gone!' His pendant was usually well hidden from others, only his close friends knowing about it. A horrible though struck his mind. That man had stolen the pendant after bumping into him, reasons unknown, and the shocking possibility it was an old friend. His eyes widened at the thought of it all, his heart pounding. His head tilted towards Myia.

"Myia...Sorry but I…I have to go. There's something important I have to do." He stood up after finishing the remains of his tea.

"Huh? But why? Aren't you gonna hear the rest of the story?" Myia looked inquisitively at her boyfriend. It was unlike him to just decide to go off and do something without telling what.the problem was. "Well…OK. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She stood up and hugged him around the waist.

"Yes…I suppose. Goodbye Loubier." He looked over to the elderly elvaan and nodded gently.

"Yes farewell to you. I hope out paths meet again." Loubier's eyes twinkled slightly and he grinned. The young Hume ran off quickly, leaving the light of the café, thoughts scrambled. Myia watched him until he disappeared, still bothered about the suddenness of his departure. But she assured herself that it was merely trivial. Again she focused her attention back on Loubier.

"That boy is a mystery. I have never seen such behaviour…Ah well." Loubier yawned loudly. "Why, it seems time has escaped us too quickly. Perhaps I shall continue the story after a good nights rest."

Myia nodded in agreement. She had been tired for quite some time, as her ears and tail had began to droop and her eyelids suddenly felt heavy. "Do you need a place to spend the night? I'm sure we have a bed to spare." She yawned quietly, revealing her small pearly white fangs.

"Oh no I have some arrangement for tonight. A friend of mine has a small dwelling he owns here and he says I am welcome anytime. I believe I remember your address too so I shall have little trouble finding your abode. I bid you a good night, Ms. Fhli." He bowed to the mithra before setting off down the street. Myia waved to Loubier before heading in the opposite direction, bags in hand. She had heard a great deal today and her mind was already swimming in thoughts, as well as being very exhausted. Her tail was dragging along the floor, and her ears had drooped right onto her hair. When she finally arrived home, she walked upstairs and flopped onto her bed. She was fast asleep within five minutes.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hit with everything we have! We cannot be taken down by just one!" A sandy haired Hume was bellowing to his subordinates, gripping his long sword and shield tightly.

A tall figure in the middle of the field was slaughtering all of the soldiers in his path, seemingly with ease. His entire body was hidden in a long black cloak and his face was covered by its hood. With each swing of his sword several soldiers would fall to the ground, terribly wounded by one blow. The captain looked in terror as he saw their numbers deplete. Seeing the futility of trying to best this man, he reluctantly shouted to his remaining men: "Fall back! Regroup at the city!" The small group of men had heard this cry, and they followed without hesitation. They mustered what strength they had to run up the steep slope and escape this ghastly villain. However, a single soldier remained on the field. He had fallen to his knees next to a deceased elvaan, his sword and shield deposited some feet away. Tears escaped his eyes as he looked upon his lifeless ally and close friend.

"Soren…I couldn't…" he placed his head in his hands, and he drowned in his sorrow. "Dead…They're all…dead." Though this moment was brief, it seemed to last a lifetime. It was as if the whole world had slowed to a halt, the nightmare becoming ever longer. He looked up as he saw the masses of fallen troops, and through teary eyes he could make out that man. It was him. He was the root of this massacre. "You…This is…your fault!"

His fists tightened as he stood up, his sorrow now replaced by a burning lust for revenge. All of his fellow comrades, his closest friends were no more, their lifeless bodies horribly wounded and beaten. "I won't forgive you for this! You'll pay with your life!" With a final burst of fiery strength, he charged towards his nemesis. He had no weapon, but it did not matter. He would kill this demonic man with his own hands if he had to.

As if he had been expecting him, he turned to the charging soldier and from under his cloak; there came a deep and malicious laughter. A split second before he was tackled to the ground, he ducked under his attacker and brought his sword through armour and flesh. He turned as he saw the young man screaming in agony on the cold dirt, clutching his grave wound. "Give in child…you are not destined to live. Die a slow and painful death and realise your fatal error of challenging me." With these final words, he left the dying soldier to his thoughts.

For what seemed as years, the soldier lay there. He felt no pain, no fear, no sorrow. All he could do was lie on the cruel earth. With a last gasp, he uttered: "I'll have my revenge…I swear it." With this, he could feel his life draining and he could no longer keep his eyes open. He was swallowed by an endless darkness.

Ethan opened his eyes and gasped. He looked around and saw himself in his Rent-a-Room in Jeuno.

"Something wrong, kupo?" He saw his moogle float by his bed, carrying a small candle and wearing a night cap.

"It's nothing Mog. Sorry if I woke you. Go back to sleep." He lay back on his pillow and began to drift back to sleep.

"Begging your pardon but I've heard that lots of times from you kupo, and I know something is wrong." This moogle wasn't easily fooled.

"Good night Mog." The moogle knew that meant the conversation was closed, and he left his master to sleep.

"Myia! Get up! Someone's at the door! Get dressed and get down here now young lady!" The screeching of her mother's voice rang clear through Myia's head. Slowly rising from her soft bed, she threw off her pink pyjamas and donned one of her patterned bikinis and loincloth. Most of her wardrobe was basically swimwear, but there wasn't much to complain about. It was usually very hot anyway, and it meant she could jump in the sea and swim whenever she was close by too.

With the grace and dexterity of an elephant, she walked along the hallway and towards the stairs, almost falling down them midway after yawning. As if it wasn't bad enough, she slipped on the last stair and fell straight down on her rear. She looked up and saw Loubier, now looking to the left towards the kitchen. "I hope you slept well Myia."

"Uh, yeah to a certain extent." She blushed as she immediately realised why Loubier had turned. With one hand she pushed her loincloth over her lower bikini and used her other hand to push herself up. Her eyes wandered a little as she could feel her face burning up more and more.

"I was hoping you could accompany me. I was planning to return to San d'Oria for a certain reason. Of course, I have no intention to take you there without you or your mother's consent." Loubier's eyes returned to Myia.

"Why's that?" Myia looked curiously at him. It was a little sudden.

"On the way I can enlighten you on certain trivial points about the story also. I fear I left the story a little late yesterday. Perhaps I can make it up today. So can you travel with me?"

"Um… Hold on. Mom!" she called to her mother and sure enough, a few seconds later she came out of the kitchen. She immediately looked up at Loubier and felt a shiver up her spine. "You…"

"I would greatly appreciate if your daughter could accompany me to San d'Oria. It should not be for longer than a few days. It is merely … an educational visit."

Yhun looked upon Loubier, but gulped and merely nodded.

"Well then, perhaps we can get an early start. Myia, I suggest you pack some items for our journey. It could take a little time to get there."

Myia nodded in compliance as she raced back upstairs to pack. Entering her room, she could hear her mother's voice, which was almost turning to shouting. But leaving this fact aside, she grabbed a knapsack and stuffed a few changes of clothes in, along with her pyjamas. She began to wonder if her mother and Loubier knew each other whilst looking for her gil bag. A couple of thousand would do fine, she thought.

As she came back down the stairs, Myia only just caught the words 'better off not knowing' from her mother before the conversation was swiftly drawn to a close by her appearance. She looked Yhun, her arms folded across her chest as she gave a final glare to Loubier before turning to her daughter.

"Have a nice time dear. Oh and one more thing. Miko? Miko come here!"

A moogle appeared from the living room, a bag on its back. "Ready to go kupo?"

Myia looked at the moogle, her eyes bright. "Wow! A moogle! It's soooo cute!" She instantly raced over and began to hug Miko tightly. "Where'd you get him?"

Yhun laughed as she saw her daughter playing with the moogle. "Well he just appeared at our doorstep soon after you came back home last night, asking for work."

"Awww I think he's great." Myia cuddled the moogle further as I began to struggle.

"Let me go kupo! I can't breathe!" Myia released her vice-like grip from the moogle and rubbed her hand against her neck, smiling apologetically.

"Oh and before you go, I can pack some food for you. Hold on." Yhun began to bustle around the kitchen before re-emerging with a bag in her hand. "I packed your favourite too. But don't eat it all at once! You need to save it, remember."

"Thanks. Well, guess I'll see you in a few days. Take care mom." She hugged her mother lightly.

"And you Myia. See you when you get back."

But it was not known that it would be a much longer period before these two would be reunited.

A/N: Apologies for such another late update however I have been on my holidays like any other and my mind has been occupied by other things also. But I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes that's right I'm not dead………….yet. But anyway, here's ya chapter. Enjoy !

Chapter 6

Ethan awoke again. His eyes darted around the room and a quick looked assured him he was safe in his rent-a-room bed. Peering out the window into the grey and dull morning of Jeuno, he sighed heavily and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes gently. The moogle, having heard Ethan stir, popped his head around the corner and greet his waking master.

"Morning kupo. Hope you slept well."

Ethan simply mumbled and shook his head. The moogle disappeared back around the corner of a simple screen, and Ethan began to change into his casual Hume clothing. His nightmare had robbed him of decent sleep, as he occasionally tossed and tuned during the night. 'At least it's better than no sleep' he thought. Finally pulling the tunic over his now flattened black hair, he re-emerged rubbing his eyes again as he turned past his screen. As he sat down on a simple wooden stool, he tried hard to remember his dream. It was all much too hazy too recall, however he could remember the cloaked man, tearing the platoon apart with a single sword. Everything else was too distant, obscured by his scrambled mind. His head begin to sear with pain, and as soon as it began, the pain disappeared. He brought his hand over to his head, and ran it through his hair.

The cloaked man from the dream must have certainly been the same person he encountered in Jeuno yesterday. But similar clothing was not a clue that could be worked with so easily, and it would take too long for one person to search even Jeuno in a day or two. There really was only one way to gather information quickly. 'Taverns are usually a good place to start. Surely someone in this city has seen or heard of a cloaked man. Not as if he's completely inconspicuous.'

His moogle had colleted a few items and equipment for Ethan. It seems he already knew what his master had intended to do. Ethan looked at his moogle and smiled 'They really are amazing…' Ethan grabbed a small knapsack and began to pack his travelling gear.

'Now…what was that place father would talk about often. Maybe that's a good way to go.' He paused for a brief second 'Neptune…Neptune's Spire?'

"Mog," Ethan finished his packing and turned to his loyal moogle "I want you to go back home. Take care of my family. There's no telling how long I'll be gone." But the inquisitive moogle intervened.

"Where are you going kupo?"

"I'm….not sure. I think you should go now and make an early start." Ethan turned his back to the moogle and walked to the door, but he felt his sleeve dragged back. The moogle was clutching his arm, looking at him with wary eyes.

"Kupo…please be careful." Ethan turned and smiled at his caring moogle. 'Mog really is worried…but its better he goes home. My bro' doesn't even know how to fry an egg when he's on his own.' He chuckled slightly.

"Since when have I not been careful." He gave a last cheeky smile to the moogle before departing into the dreary morning of Jeuno.

The whole of Lower Jeuno was alive and bustling as normal, even at 7 in the morning. Townsfolk going about their usual daily business, adventurers rushing into the shops and the auction house to buy the latest gear and weaponry, guards patrolling the streets. Some latest craze in adventurers was going around, wearing silly pumpkins on their heads and wielding impractical red pitchforks. But Ethan's target was away from the active crowds; just to the left from where he exited the shelter was the sign for Neptune's Spire. In fact, Ethan would not have noticed this small place if it had not been for the sign. Taking a deep breath, he tightened his backpack strap and walked through the decorated wooden door.

* * *

"Right this way ma'am, sir." A large galka opened a way to the airship for Myia and Loubier. The two passed him and made towards the airship over the small wooden pier. 

"I think its time for me to start the story, again" Loubier said, striding up the stairs two at a time, while the poor mithra had to almost jog to keep up with him. "But I'm afraid I've forgotten where I stopped…perhaps you could refresh my memory?" he looked toward Myia.

"Erm…I think you stopped when my father met Snake Eye, right?"

Loubier thought for a moment, before nodding in agreement. "It seems old age doesn't do much good for a person's memory." He chuckled lightly, and cast his eyes over the scenery passing down below. "So, I guess I'll continue…"

* * *

_Firesday, Port San d'Oria, Year 574, 4 days before beastmen assault_

"Rhazua…I see. It's just I've never seen-"

"Forget about it. I hear a lot of people say that, and I don't need to hear it again."

Snake dusted off his gear, and took another look at him. "Where…are you from anyway?"

Rhazua was about to answer his new acquaintance, but was abruptly stopped when Loubier stepped through a set of double doors. "Calm down, calm down. Now, to make sure we all aren't monk wannabes I want to see what you are capable of. Now, Rhazua, if you would. And uh…you there."

He pointed to a short sandy haired Hume, wearing a mercenary gi and sitabaki. He stood up and slowly walked up to where Loubier and Rhazua stood. He eyed Rhazua nervously, before turning to the captain.

"Now then, I want you two to fight."

"What?" "You gotta be kidding…" the two students stared at Loubier.

There was muttering from the small crowd. "Is that allowed?" "Are you mad? Did you see what he just did?" "The guy's got no chance!"

Loubier lifted his hand to bring silence to the chattering adventurers. "Now now, call it an initial test if you desire. But my word is final, they must fight. I'll call the fight off if I think it goes too far. Please, stand opposite each other," the two followed his instruction, and faced each other, both pair of eyes fixed upon the others. "and bow,"

The Hume bowed rather mechanically, quickly standing upright again. Rhazua merely looked at his opponent. Loubier smiled before he raised his arm. "Ready…? Begin."

He threw his arm down and backed away from the two. The Hume instantly took a fighting stance, eyeing Rhazua for any sign of weaknesses. Slowly he edged forward, before launching his first kick towards Rhazua's face after a step forward. As if it were in slow motion, Rhazua stepped to the side, grabbed his leg and threw it skywards.

But the Hume seemed better than expected as he broke free of the grip and used Rhazua's arm as a boost to lift him in the air, completing a quick somersault in midair. Suddenly he thrust his fist down towards his opponents face again and flew towards the ground with great force, the wind ruffling his sandy hair. Yet again, Rhazua dodged the assault and landed a quick counterattack; a fast jab to the chest. The blow was enough to temporarily wind him, as he tumbled onto the grass below.

'Damn,' he though 'this guy's got crazy strength, even from that quick blow. I'll have to be careful…' He stumbled back up to his feet, and resumed his fight stance.

Rhazua tilted his head to the side, and looked at his weak challenger. "If you continue like that, it's gonna be over quickly. I suggest you rethink your strategy."

The Hume looked at Rhazua, a puzzled look on his face. "Why help me? I'm an enemy…In battle you wouldn't offer to help the enemy. Besides…I already know what I'm gonna do, and it should be enough to win me this!!" The Hume changed his classic stance, to a more unusual pose. He put one hand behind his back, with the other outstretched to Rhazua. He closed his eyes and took a deep bracing breath. As if he called upon a power inside him, he reopened his eyes and looked fiercely towards the mithra.

"Alright….Let's move!!"


End file.
